a fragment from guilty night
by karaish
Summary: sebuah bagian dari Malam Bersalah dengan percakapan Bahasa Jawa. Eksklusif hanya di sini! /woi Kalau nggak suka disarankan untuk tidak baca! X)
1. Chapter 1

" _Mas_ , ini, sih, bukan traktir namanya."

Angkringan langganan mereka sudah siap sedia ketika matahari ingin menenggelamkan dirinya. Iya, Warung _Oden_ Chibita. Mereka berdua sambil lalu melihat Chibita yang sedang meracik bahan untuk makanannya.

"Aku _tenanan nraktir_ , _ok_. _Tenan_. _Iki_ , loh, aku _duwe dhit_." Ia menepuk saku celananya yang tampak berisi. Karamatsu cuma menyahut malas.

" _Nampani_ , _nanging ora nutup_ utang, _yo_ , _kowe wae_ , So," kata Chibita ketika tubuhnya menghadap mereka, hendak menata masing-masing makanan yang tertusuk pada tempatnya.

" _Nek_ utang beda _crita_ , _tho_ , Chib." Osomatsu membalas santai.

" _Kudune kowe isin wes ditampani_ setengah _karo dulurmu_." Chibita menunjuk Karamatsu dengan dagunya.

" _Ngopo kudu isin_?" Lelaki merah itu memosisikan dua tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala. " _Kudune seneng_ , _tho_."

" _Ora ana gunane ngomong karo wong ora duwe isin_ , Chib," timpal Karamatsu. Kedua alis Chibita naik. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan pemikirannya blak-blakan.

"Oi, So, _koyok'e adekmu kudu_ dihibur," katanya agak pelan, tapi tentu saja Karamatsu masih bisa mendengarnya. Osomatsu tak menjawab, seakan tahu memang itu yang mestinya ia lakukan.

"Chib, aku _njalok_ bir." Ia melantur.

" _Dhurung meneh wengi_ , _kowe wes meh ngombe wae_!"

" _Emang'e ngoplos kudu ngerti waktu_?"

Tak lama Chibita memberi gelas berisi cairan di hadapan Osomatsu.

" _Ki_ , _banyu_ putih."

Osomatsu tak protes. Chibita kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakannya. Lelaki di samping Karamatsu itu menatap gelasnya sebentar, lalu menoleh pada Karamatsu.

"Kar." Ia memanggil.

"Hm." Karamatsu langsung membalas dan menoleh padanya. Ia menopang pipi kanannya sembari masih berwajah datar.

" _Ngapuro_." Osomatsu tak tahu lagi ingin mengucap kata apa selain itu. Ia juga tak mengerti. Karamatsu menjadi sosok yang ia cukup tahu, tetapi terkadang ia tidak bisa menduga sesuatu di balik perbuatannya. Di saat yang sama, adik pertamanya ini membingungkan. Namun, ia tak mau lama-lama larut dalam kebingungannya itu, makanya—Ia cukup tahu.

"Aku _ki_ … _yo_ bingung _ngopo_ Choromatsu _ujuk-ujuk ngono_." Osomatsu beralasan. Karamatsu lebih dari sekadar tahu. Chibita yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya tidak ingin ikut campur. Karamatsu belum merespons.

"Aku _yo ora mudeng kowe karo deknen ngopo tenan_ , _dadi_ …." Osomatsu menjeda ucapannya. Ia kembali pada posisi menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepala tadi. " _Nek kowe emang ora_ salah, _yo_ , _ora_ usah _ngeroso koyo ngono_."

Sayangnya, seberapa keras pun Osomatsu berusaha meyakinkannya, rasa itu akan tetap ada. Bisa hilang pun, sedikitnya tetap ada yang membekas. Kali ini Karamatsu tidak bisa menampiknya.

Karamatsu tak membalas kakaknya, alih-alih meminta segelas air mineral pada Chibita. Dua tegukan masuk ke dalam mulut Karamatsu ketika Chibita sudah memberikannya. Setelah menaruh gelas, ia menatap kakaknya.

Namun, ia diam saja.

" _Ngopo_?" tanya Osomatsu wajar. Masih ditatapnya wajah yang persis seperti miliknya itu. Kepala Karamatsu mundur sedikit.

"Aku _ora ngerti meh ngomong opo_." Karamatsu merenung pada gelas di depannya.

" _Yo_ , _ora usah ngomong_ ," ucap Osomatsu benar-benar menghadapnya, yang kini giliran menopang sebelah pipinya di atas angin.

Lelaki merah itu bisa melihat kedua sudut bibir adiknya yang tertarik ke atas, membuatnya ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Senyum Osomatsu lebih kentara. Bahagianya sederhana.

Hari sudah gelap. Masakan Chibita sudah sepenuhnya tersaji di hadapan dan keempat saudaranya menyusul datang menggantikan makan malam di rumah.

* * *

 **Udah dibilang kalo nggak suka jangan dibacaaaaaaa! X"""""D**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Piye?"_ tanya Osomatsu yang duduk di lantai bersandarkan kaki sofa, memakan camilan keripik kentang yang mungkin berasal dari kulkas.

 _"ora ono sing kanggo lulus_ SMA," jawab Karamatsu yang mulai mengambil tempat duduk di lantai.

"Halah, tumben _ngono_. _Wong b_ _iosone_ _mergo ora menuhi_ kriteria _babar blas_ ," balas Osomatsu santai.

Karamatsu berbaring membelakangi kakak satu-satunya. " _Wong ora nduwe niat kerjo koyok kowe ki ngerti opo_ , So."

Entah mengapa, Osomatsu merasa tersindir. "Maksudmu _ki opo_?" Ia masih menanyakannya dengan intonasi yang agak lembut.

Karamatsu bangun dari telentangnya, berbalik telungkup dengan setengah badan naik menghadap Osomatsu. "Maksudku? _Lah_ , _kowe ki makin suwi kudune makin_ sadar, _tho_. _Ojo ngono wae_. _Biyen koe wes intuk kerja_ , _tho_? _Ngopo malah kowe uncal_?" Karamatsu mengeluarkan isi pikiran yang selama ini juga tak terpikirkan olehnya. " _Opo ora ono bedone karo_ Choromatsu? Tapi, kasusmu _ki_ lain, So. _Kowe ngeroso sepi_? _Sing bener wae_ , _lah_. _Emang'e teko pungkas urip awak'e sedhulur ora_ bakal _dipisahke_?"

Nada bicara Osomatsu mulai naik. " _Opo_ , _tho_ , Kar? _Kowe ngopo kok ujuk-ujuk koyok ngini_? _Nek kowe emang pengen nduwe kerjaan_ , _yo_ , _kerja wae kono._ _Ora usah ngurus_ - _ngurus_ aku. _Emang_ _'e kowe ngerti aku pengin opo_?" Ia membalas dengan model serupa.

 _"Pengenmu?_ _Kowe ki pengin'e_ santai _urip enak ora gelem melebu seko_ zona nyaman!"

Osomatsu tak sengaja menjatuhkan camilannya lantaran tiba-tiba berdiri. _"Janjane kowe ki ngopo_ _tho_?! _Ono_ masalah _karo_ aku?!" Berhenti sebentar, si sulung itu menambahkan, " _Ngopo_ , _tho_ , _ndumel koyo ngono_? _Kamu_ _ki ibukku_?"

" _Ngopo kowe manggil-manggil aku_ ' _kamu_ '?!"

" _Kowe dhewe ngopo manggil sing liyo_ 'kamu'?"

" _Yo_ , Aku _pengin'e ngono_. _Kowe ki ngopo_?"

" ** _Sing ngopo kui kowe_ , Kar!**"

Adu mulut itu berhenti. Choromatsu yang sedari tadi masih berdiri di dekat sisi pintu dalam kamar sampai bergeming. Pertengkaran anak-anak tertua bukanlah hal biasa yang bisa dikatakan baik.

" _Ngopo_?" tanya Osomatsu lagi, lebih kepada suara lirih. Hanya ada tiga tertua yang berada di ruangan semenjak Karamatsu dan Choromatsu pulang. Kata tanya yang diucapkan Osomatsu seolah untuk menanyakan keadaan Karamatsu selama ini.

Keadaan setelah kesembuhannya dari rumah sakit hingga sekarang. Perubahan yang dialaminya. Meski ada waktu di mana antara satu dengan yang lain mencoba melalui waktu sebagaimana mestinya, tetapi hingga detik ini—dan detik inilah, sikap Karamatsu membuat lelaki itu mempertanyakan dirinya.

Karamatsu mencoba menangkap maksud lontaran kata kakaknya, mencari-cari sebuah arti di baliknya. Bukan pemahaman maupun pengertian, namun firasat Karamatsu seperti menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan kalimat ini:

" _Kowe_ masih _ora iso ndelok_?" Balasan Karamatsu tak kalah lirihnya dengan si kakak. " _Sampe sa iki ki ora ngerti_?"

Osomatsu tercengang. Pikiran lelaki itu kini kosong sekosong-kosongnya, menjadikannya linglung, terheran, kelimpungan melihat sosok Karamatsu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya seakan tak percaya memandang adiknya yang paling tua beberapa detik. Ia gelisah dengan rasa tak enak yang menghampirinya ini, maka ia berjalan keluar sambil menunduk pelan. Karamatsu sama sekali tidak menengok kepergiannya, alih-alih berkerut kening serta alis karena juga merasa lain.


End file.
